


feels like my heart is going to burst

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, christmas day, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: After a long night of superhero-ing, Minseok needed a distraction
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	feels like my heart is going to burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts), [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



> Happy Holidays~~ for my wonderful xiuchen lovers hehe here's a super short (but hopefully good) drabble of Superhero Minseokkie and Butler Jongdae (yes i was inspired by batman don't judge me)
> 
> Enjoy and much love!
> 
> (excuse the errors i lowkey rushed this in 40 minutes thanks)

When Minseok swung silently back through the secret window of his home, he stumbled on his ankle, hissing as he balanced himself on the nearest wall. He lifted up his pants to examine the leg, taking note of the slight swelling and bruises. Some nights, superheroing took a toll on Minseok’s body. He loved his job, don’t get him wrong, but some days, Minseok would like nothing but to sit on his couch, drinking coffee and watching reruns of his favorite dramas.

But oh well, a superhero’s job was never over. 

With a wince of pain, he started to hobble slowly down the dim corridor. He passed countless dusty paintings and unopened doors until he reached a heavy set bookshelf at the end of the hallway.

He didn’t have to look for the photo album as he pulled the book out of his spot, unlocking the bookshelf with a screech and a swing of the furniture. He lazily punched in the password, scanned his eye and hand, and leaned against the metal elevator wall as the doors closed.

A minute later and Minseok hobbled out into a vast cavern, with levels and levels of different technology. But Minseok ignored all of his as he made his way through the maze. As he approached his destination, Minseok heard a soft, litting voice singing serenely. 

Immediately, a smile graced Minseok’s features, barely visible underneath his mask, and he limped a little faster towards the sound. 

“Welcome back, sir,” Jongdae greeted with his usual cheer. Already, Minseok could feel his spirits lifting. He sat down in his customary brown leather armchair and immediately, Jongdae set down a platter of steaming espresso and an orange sliced prettily in the shape of a flower.

“How are your night watch?” Jongdae asked pleasantly as Minseok reached for the cup, careful not to aggravate his ankle and alert Jongdae of his injury.

“Fine,” Minseok replied. He took a sip of the expresso and signed in contentment; Jongdae’s brewing skills had improved greatly over the years. He lowered his cup and gave Jongdae a knowing wink. “Though I suppose it would have been better with a certain someone there with me.” 

Jongdae, to his credit, paid no mind to Minseok’s insinuations, but hummed in acknowledgement as he poured more coffee into Minseok’s cup. As he moved around the chair, he grazed Minseok’s leg and Minseok unconsciously flinched away. Jongdae stopped in his tracks, and stared at him suspiciously.

“Are you hurt?” Jongdae asked sternly, putting his hands on his hips and looking so much like a worried caretaker. Minseok shook his head, trying to feign innocence, but Jongdae, after watching over Minseok for so long, wasn’t fooled. He sat down on a leg rest and lifted Minseok’s injured leg to his lap. 

“Ow-ok, be careful Jongdae,” Minseok said, wincing as Jongdae rolled up his pants leg to expose the injury. Jongdae tutted before flicking Minseok squarely on the forehead. Minseok huffed and rubbed the spot carefully.

“Idiot, why did you tell me?” Jongdae scolded as he stood up, leaving Minseok’s leg propped up. Luckily, there was a first aid kit hidden in the wall for moments just like these. Minseok watched with grateful eyes as Jongdae rubbed his ankle with anti-infection cream before securely wrapping it with a gauze. 

“What would I do without you?” Minseok mused, affection laced through his voice. Jongdae snorted and with gentle fingers, removed Minseok’s mask. He caressed Minseok’s face before kissing him softly. Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s torso, bringing him closer and relishing the feel of his body against his. JOngdae has always felt so warm and comforting in his arms.

Jongdae pulled away slowly, and brushed Minseok’s black hair out of his eyes with a fond gaze. “Die alone, I suppose,” Jongdae responded with his signature crescent-moon smile. Minseok smiled and leaned his head against the crook of Jongdae’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent of cologne. Jongdae instinctively leaned in closer and Minseok scooted over in his seat till Jondae was resting half on his lap, half on the armchair cushion. Jongdae rested his head against Minseok’s chest, humming in contentment.

“Tell me about your patrol tonight,” Jongdae murmured, fingers leaving feathery touches across Minseok’s jaw and collarbone. Minseok shifted into a more comfortable spot on the chair, arm wrapped around Jongdae’s slim waist.

“Well, it was mostly small crimes tonight,” Minseok recalled. The espresso had yet to kick in, so Minseok felt mildly sleepy underneath the dim lighting and the comforting warmth of Jongdae’s body. “Although, I did see Baekhyun and Chanyeol, whatever they were doing together. I-” Minseok’s breath hitched when Jongdae suddenly pulled part of his shirt down to leave a trail of kisses around his neck. Minseok unconsciously shivered underneath Jongdae’s touch. “Are you trying to distract me?”

Jongdae looked up, batting his eyelashes innocently as he said, “Just trying to make you feel comfortable.” He flapped his hand in a signal for Minseok to continue speaking. Minseok grumbled under his breath but attempted to continue to tell his story. But he was promptly halted by Jongdae dipping his fingers underneath his shirt, fingertips teasing skin with grazing touches. 

“Really now,” Minseok huffed. With a small groan, he manhandled Jongdae until he’s straddling Minseok’s lap. Jongdae grinned knowingly and leaned in for another kiss. This time, Minseok rested a hand on Jongdae’s neck, tongue swiping against Jongdae’s smiling lips. Jongdae tangled his hands in Minseok’s hair, pressing hard against Minseok’s body. 

There were little things Minseok loved as much as the soft noises Jongdae made, when Minseok ran his tongue across Jongdae’s teeth or around the inside of Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae made a pleased noise as he nibbled seductively on Minseok’s bottom lip and Minseok had to physically restrain himself from grinding upwards. 

“You know,” Minseok panted slightly after they broke away, “If you wanted sex, you could have just asked.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about,” Jongdae refuted, winking playfully. His hands went back to roaming underneath Minseok’s shirt and Minseok held Jongdae’s thin wrists to stop him. “Though I don’t think we should do anything, not with your bad ankle at least.”

Minseok suppressed a sigh, and nodded reluctantly. Damn his bad ankle, cockblocking him like no other. 

“Can you still kiss my dick though?” Minseok asked, with a hopeful lift to his voice. 

Jongdae laughed, a musical noise that rang like clear bells through the room, before gracing Minseok with another soft kiss. He slid off Minseok’s lap, settling down next to Minseok’s legs. 

“Sure, anything for my favorite hero.”

Minseok grinned. Maybe being a superhero had its perks. 

_ Fin _


End file.
